encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 63
Tapang is the sixty-third episode of Encantadia. It aired on October 12, 2016. Summary The episode opens with Lira staring at 'Amihan.' Lira is shocked as she remembers the face shown by Danaya, and embraces her. Amihan summons birds to search for Lira. Aquil and Danaya explain it to Ybarro (who was suprised upon seeing Danaya). Wantuk and Danaya inform Ybarro that his true daughter grew up in the human world and has a peculiar speech and movement. Ybarro remembers the girl he met earlier, and leaves, wishing he would meet her again. Ether stops Cassiopea from taking Kahlil. Cassiopea decides to fight, but Ether knocks her down. Ether orders Kahlil to escape the forest and to stay away from Cassiopea. Ether tells Cassiopea that whatever she does, she will never be able to change destiny, since she is not as powerful as the gods. Cassiopea is now worried that what she sees in her vision would be fulfilled, that Kahlil will kill Lira. Lira asked 'Amihan' how she would like to be addressed. 'Amihan' says she could call her anything she preferred. Lira chose to call her "Nanay" and is having an "information overload". 'Amihan' tells Lira that they owe their reunion to Pirena, who had her retrieved from the wayward Danaya. Danaya urged Amihan to eat, but Amihan is worried that the birds have not yet returned. Danaya blamed herself for having lost Lira. Amihan told Danaya that she is grateful for all she had done for Lira, after all she had done to her. Lira questions what 'Amihan' has said about Pirena. 'Amihan' says Pirena is the only one she trusts, and not the traitors Danaya and Alena. Lira couldn't understand why 'Amihan' said that Pirena is their ally, since she tried to kill her. 'Amihan' said Pirena only brought Lira to the human world to protect her from Danaya, and returned there only to check if she could defend herself in case their enemies track her down. 'Amihan' assures Lira that Pirena is their ally, who protects them from their enemies, while Danaya is their real enemy, ordering Lira to forget the good things Danaya did to her. 'Amihan' embraced her again. Amihan worries about Lira, for she is not accustomed to Encantadia and that she is in danger the more she is not with them. Danaya says they can do nothing now but hope that she will survive, and that destiny would make a way for their reunion. Muyak prays for it too. Danaya says Lira would not want Amihan to get sick, convincing her to eat. At Ayleb, Hitano wants to die after all the electric torture he endured. Adhara says he should begin talking about the four Sang'gre daughters of Minea, all their powers and weaknesses. Adhara says his torture would stop if he answered the questions. Hitano says he has no respect left for the Sang'gres, and would answer all her questions. Back at Lireo, 'Amihan' removed Lira's chains. She explained that Pirena had her chained only because she was afraid that she would get away and place herself in danger. 'Amihan' said Lira should stay there, because she was sure that their enemies would use her against her. Lira said she would stay. 'Amihan' then puts a necklace on Lira, telling her never to remove it, for it would protect her. 'Amihan' told Lira to rest. Lira hopes to see 'Amihan' again so they can have a bonding time together. Pirena tells Gurna that she succeeded completely in convincing Lira. Gurna observed that she was unhappy as she remembers her real daughter. Pirena says Mira is her great failure, for until now her daughter could not understand her, even though everything is for her benefit. Gurna advised that she let Mira be, since she would eventually return if she could no longer endure hardship in the human world and that she needs to concentrate on making her power supreme. In the human world, Mira sees a mother making her daughter walk. She remembers her own childhood, when she walked toward Pirena but came to Amihan instead. Anthony arrives, bringing paper bags. He asked what happened to Mira's family and why Mila suddenly vanished. Mira said it was a long story and said he should not ask questions. Anthony observes that both Mira and Mila are weird and since Mira is living in his house, she should inform him a little bit about herself instead of avoiding him. Mira said that even if she told Anthony everything, he would not believe it. All of a sudden, they were surrounded by guys who demanded their money and cellphone. Mira admonishes them and says she does not fear them. Mira and Anthony fight them but one of them stabs Anthony, wounding him. Mira frightens them away with her fiery eyes and attends to Anthony. Back at Encantadia, in Ayleb, Hitano explains that powers granted by the gems to their Sang'gre keepers are retained even if the gem is no longer in their possession. Adhara says she already knows about that, and what she wanted to know was their inherent abilities. Hitano says they were expert in combat as they were taught by Aquil, General of Lireo. But eventually, they developed expertise in weapons they preferred. Aside from that: *Amihan has the power of ivictus, like the other Sang'gres, as well as exceptional speed and strength unparalleled *Alena has a voice that not only could calm but also destroy her enemies *Danaya could transform into animals *Pirena is least known to him, but she is good at warfare and shrewd Adhara says Pirena must have some other power to have been able to defeat her royal sister. Hitano says Pirena's heart is harder than Amihan's, which is the reason why she managed to betray her sisters. Adhara postulates that Pirena has some other unique magic. Adhara says that if she could beat Pirena, she could easily kill the remaining sisters. Hitano says she will not be fighting just the Sang'gres, but also their children: *Lira has exceptional speed *Mira has unknown powers *and the other Sang'gre, Kahlil, who claimed to be the son of Alena Adhara says the children will be easy to kill, once their parents are dead. Hitano then reminded her about Hagorn. Kaizan mentioned the news that Hagorn is Pirena's real father. Adhara said she could beat Pirena more easily, now that she knows where she came from. Kahlil meets Awoo. Awoo senses Ether's presence and leaves. Ether tells Kahlil not to fear for she is his "friend". Ether gave him a green snake bracelet on his left wrist, which would protect him from Cassiopea (in particular, she would not be able to find him or learn his thoughts and movements). Kahlil was happy with the present. Cassiopea tries to find Kahlil in her cauldron, but cannot see him. She wonders why, and sees Ether in her cauldron. Pirena orders the Water Gem to inform Amihan of her message. Pirena's image appears in the waterfalls, and tells Amihan that Lira is in Lireo. As Amihan prepares to leave, she was seen by Danaya and Imaw. Gurna said they should prepare, now that Amihan is coming. Pirena said there is nothing to do but to let Amihan and anyone else she might bring to enter Lireo. Danaya asked Amihan if she is certain that Lira is with Pirena. Amihan says that Pirena will not dare to communicate with her if she doesn't have Lira. Danaya offers to accompany Amihan. Imaw cautions them not to fall for Pirena's trap, but Amihan says she is eager to face her traitorous sister. As they leave, Imaw prays to Emre to help them. Paopao asked Imaw where Amihan is, for he brought fruits for her. Imaw informs him that Amihan and Danaya went to Pirena. Paopao said they should help them but Imaw said that a useless person like him would not be able to help them. Paopao says Imaw could do whatever he wanted to do. Imaw realizes that Paopao is right, for his mind and heart are still intact, so he could still think of a way to help Encantadia on his own. Amihan and Danaya teleport to Lireo. They observe that there are no guards. Pirena senses their arrival. Only Gurna was in the throne room with Pirena, giving her the weapons. Pirena smiled at her sisters who just arrived in the throne room. Trivia *Amihan reverts to her original armor. Quotes